


Lies and Bad Luck

by leiselburrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fixing Plot Holes, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is sympathetic, Hurt/Comfort, Musical chapters, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powers aren't dumb, Slow Burn, Still sucks tho, Unrequited Love, broken miraculous, but not really, get ready tho, like slow burn, stay tuned!, still working on it, very slow updates, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiselburrow/pseuds/leiselburrow
Summary: When Abigail's life started tumbling down around her, frankly she wasn't sure what to do. From bright and bubbly to filled with anxiety in less than half a decade, how will Abigail cope when flooded with new responsibilities for France's capital city?And can she keep herself from falling for the self-proclaimed heart-throb of Paris?(Original Character X Chat Noir)Rated T+ for Violence, Mild Cursing and Dark Themes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)





	Lies and Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very unfinished! In fact, it's hardly even started!  
> I highly recommend leaving this story now, posting these chapters that are not of a finished work, but a mangled bunch of words I've yet to make a timeline for!  
> However, if you're in the mood for some pretty well written, OC/Character scenes with no previous context, for now, be my guest!  
> This is a space for me to post chapters of this lengthy fiction one by one, until I'm happy with the result. Considering this is me basically rewriting Miraculous Ladybug while still sticking to the many original ideas of the show, I don't have a proper timeline to write my OC into, and instead have to start from scratch.   
> If you see this story and like any of the ideas I portray and would to use them in works, PLEASE come to me about using them first.   
> Days have been put into this story and I've hardly posted the first chapter yet! 
> 
> And if you happen to stumble across this story in it's early stages, I warmly welcome you, but heed this warning:  
> You're in for the long haul!

By reading this chapter I hope to fall into a certain understanding with you all.

This work had not started. If you're looking for a finished work, or even an in-progress work, turn away now!  
It's started production of course, ideas are flying everywhere, and the sheer amount concept art and unfinished chapters that are milling about on my computer are insane, but in the way of writing chapters from beginning to end week after week is lost on me.  
I have a problem with procrastination and I also seem to be living with an undiagnosed form of ADHD, and I'd like to plan out this stupid 300k essay first, BEFORE I start religiously writing it every week. Otherwise I'll get lost and lose interest, then leave my readers hanging.

I know this will be good, but anyone deciding to stick with it now, YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT.   
A long time, probably, but here are some things I'd like to illustrate about this work for now:  
1\. It will be LONG! 100k at least, but given the amount of ideas I'm shooting for 2-300k, spanning from around 50-80 chapters.  
2\. Abigail and Chat Noir will be subject to quite the slow-burn. Of course I'm definitely planning on having them together for a while, but there will be lots of pining, and feelings of unrequited love.  
3\. Locations will be more specific, Akumas will take longer to defeat, government involvement might come into play as well.  
4\. Updated powers and suits! Suits WILL change overtime.  
5\. Fashion won't be atrocious as all hell.  
6\. The main plot should be taking place in the 2000s.  
7\. There will be 2 main story points. I'm yet to find a better name but for now, they're called the 'Pre-Divorce' and 'Post-Divorce' Arcs. 

8\. THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ALL MY FELLOW READERS  
There WILL be mentions of body weight and self consciousness, sibling death, illnesses, suicide, PTSD, panic-attacks, burning buildings, mild swearing, mentions of bullying, self-confidence issues, car crashes, earthquakes, violence, and highly stressful situations. It's very important to me that if ANY of these subjects triggers you, that you click away and speak to someone you trust. If you decide to continue anyway, I will put warnings and markers at the beginning of scenes and the start of every chapter that deals with these issues.  
I will update this list as I continue to update the story.

I apologise to any readers that have come out from this chapter feeling disappointed or frustrated with anything I have previously spoken about. Feel free to write a comment or PM me!

Bento out!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave any questions, queries, reviews and ideas as a comment!


End file.
